The Perfect Dictatorship
| director = Luis Estrada | writer = Luis Estrada Jaime Sampietro | starring = Damián Alcázar Alfonso Herrera Joaquín Cosío Dagoberto Gama María Rojo Salvador Sánchez | producer = Luis Estrada | music = Benson Taylor | editing = Mariana Rodríguez | cinematography = Javier Aguirresarobe | released = | runtime = 143 minutes | country = Mexico | language = Spanish | studio = Bandidos Films | distributor = | budget = | gross = over (Mexico) }} The Perfect Dictatorship ( ) is a 2014 Mexican comedy political satire film, written, produced and directed by Luis Estrada and starring Damián Alcázar, Alfonso Herrera, Joaquín Cosío, Dagoberto Gama, María Rojo and Salvador Sánchez. Cast also includes Osvaldo Benavides, Saúl Lisazo, Tony Dalton, Arath de la Torre, Sergio Mayer and Itatí Cantoral. It was released on October 16, 2014, and it will represent Mexico at the 2015 Goya Awards. The film title is a reference to a famous statement by Peruvian writer Mario Vargas Llosa that he used to describe the continuous governments of the Institutional Revolutionary Party (PRI), which dominated politics in Mexico for much of the 20th Century. The plot is based on the real life perceived Televisa controversy which consisted of Mexican citizens heavily perceiving the news media was unfairly favoring PRI candidate Enrique Peña Nieto during the 2012 presidential election in Mexico. Plot After an international faux pas goes viral, the Mexican Government urges Television Mexicana, the most powerful Mexican television corporation, to create a media distraction. Television Mexicana discloses a scandalous story involving Governor Carmelo Vargas (Damián Alcázar) in serious crimes and illicit business. Governor Vargas, worried about his political future, decides to clean his image and negotiates a secret agreement with Television Mexicana. Carlos Rojo (Alfonso Herrera), an ambitious young news producer, and Ricardo Diaz (Osvaldo Benavides), a TV network star reporter, are responsible for changing the public image of the corrupt Governor, with the objective of turning him into a political star and presidential candidate. Cast Reception The film has grossed over MXN$188.16 million in Mexico, making it the fifth highest-grossing Mexican film of all time. In Spanish. Awards and nominations Ariel Awards The Ariel Awards are awarded annually by the Mexican Academy of Film Arts and Sciences in Mexico. La Dictadura Perfecta received 10 nominations. |- |rowspan="12" scope="row"| 2015 |scope="row"| La Dictadura Perfecta |scope="row"| Best Picture |rowspan="11" scope="row" style="background: #FDD; color: black| Nominated |- |rowspan="2" scope="row"| Luis Estrada |scope="row"| Best Director |- |rowspan="2" scope="row"| Best Original Screenplay |- |rowspan="1" scope="row"| Jaime Sampietro |- |scope="row"| Santiago Núñez, Pablo Lach and Hugo de la Cerda |rowspan="1" scope="row"| Best Sound |- |scope="row"| Mariana Rodríguez |rowspan="1" scope="row"| Best Film Editing |- |scope="row"| Salvador Parra |rowspan="1" scope="row"| Best Art Direction |- |scope="row"| Felipe Salazar |rowspan="1" scope="row"| Best Makeup |- |scope="row"| Mariestela Fernández |rowspan="1" scope="row"| Best Costume Design |- |scope="row"| Alejandro Vázquez |rowspan="1" scope="row"| Best Special Effects |- |scope="row"| Adriana Arriaga |rowspan="1" scope="row"| Best Visual Effects |- References External links * * Category:2010s comedy films Category:2014 films Category:Films directed by Luis Estrada Category:Mexican films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Mexican political satire films